Maybe
by Mouth2mouth
Summary: Maybe this was suppose to happen. Just like in the movies. Boy meets girl, boy sleeps with girl, boy leaves. Years later girl hires boy, girl falls in love with boy. Then boy falls in love with girl." Spoilers for 5x23 and 5x24. House and Cuddy.


A/N - By now I know there is ton of stories about the sex between House and Cuddy. I just wanted to write a little smut about these two to get my mind off of my finals. So here is some fun that I took some time into writing and I hope you all enjoy it.

Warning: M for sex and profanity language.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe this was suppose to happen. Just like it did in the movies. Boy meets girl, boy sleeps with girl, boy leaves. Years later girl hires boy, girl falls in love with boy. Then boy falls in love with girl. And then one night boy says he needs help and girl melts to his demand.

So maybe it was suppose to be a movie. Maybe even a epic, classic movie like _Casablanca_ or _An Affair to Remember_.

"You want to kiss me don't you?" Her voice was weak, she wasn't all that sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I always want to kiss you." His voice had matched her volume.

Their eyes darted back and forth. Her left hand still cupped the door handle. She was leaving him. Leaving after her confession about not being in his class. After helping him detox from vicodin. After she saw how vulnerable he was that he needed to depend on another human being. Need to depend on her.

Their lips touched lightly at first. She pulled back and looked into his dark blue eyes.

Their lips crashed together hungry for something more. Her back hit against the wall as her hands tangled in his hair and down his back. Both of their hands fought to take off her jacket that she had put on only a few moments before hand. Her hand threw the dress jacket into his and he tossed it backwards on to the ground.

His right hand begun to slip over the small of her back and under her light bluish grayish shirt. His back smacked against the wall just a few inches from where she was a few minutes before. Her hands slipped up under her shirt and removed the cotton material from her torso, revealing her white lace bra. House ducked his head underneath of her shirt. Their lips tangled again. His tongue traced her top lip begging for entrance. His hands removed his blazer and allowed it to land on the floor.

His hand slammed into the wooden shelf to stop her from smacking into it. Her teeth gently pulled at his bottom lip as a thank you. She tilted her head forward to continue the kiss that she had interrupted for a intake of air.

They continued their dance down the hall way. Her legs wrapped firmly around his waist as her back slammed into another wall. House gathered his footing and they spun around again further down the hallway.

House carried her over the threshold of his bedroom door. Her tiny fingers began working at the pale colour buttons of his baby blue dress shirt.

House pushed on her lips harder and broke away. Both of their chests moving rapidly trying to gather as much air their lungs would allow.

Her hands stroked over his shoulders and the dress shirt slid off of his body. His gray Hanes shirt laid on his torso only.

His fingers slipped behind her back and unclasped the lace material that was holding her 'twins' firmly. Her tight grip around his body weakened as she let go off him and fell on to the bed. House waited until she was in a comfortable position before he leaned down to cover her body with his.

They leaned forward and gave each other several tiny peaks. House's lips pressed on to her cheek bone and her neck. A soft moan escape between her lips as his mouth moved southward.

Her fingers stroked his hair. He gather one of her nipples into his mouth and stroked the other with his hand.

He pressed his body into hers as he licked the tiny pink nub. He stopped and began to continue downward. His rough hands gliding her skirt and thong down her short well tone legs. His mouth felt her hip bones and then her pubic bone. He stroke her clitoris with his tongue. _A. B. C. D. E. F. G._

"House," Cuddy's voice weakened into a soft moan.

House stopped and looked up at her and smiled.

His hands undid the button on his jeans and zipper. He reached into his pants and pulled out his harden shaft. "Like?"

Cuddy eyed it and smiled impatiently. House noticed and allowed her hand to replace his.

House felt his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Her hand glided him into her. He stopped when he was mid in. With each thrust he felt her loosen and he plunged in deeper.

"Fuck." House smiled as he heard the words of profanity escape between her lips.

Her damp walls flexed around him. Just maybe this was worth waiting twenty years for. House continued to pound into her. He reposition himself so his hard cock could stroke her G-spot.

Her fingers slowly glided in between her legs and began to stroke her clitoris.

Cuddy's stomach tightened and her hand stopped moving as House quickened their thrusting past.

Maybe it wasn't a movie. Maybe it's a book. Girl gets angry at ex-lover. Boy feels guilty. Boy sees dead people. Boy needs to detox. Boy becomes honest. Girl becomes honest first. Girl and Boy share a passionate kiss.

Maybe it is a book. A epic, classic book like the _Pride and the Prejudice_ or _Gone With the Wind_.

Or just maybe it is an unwritten material story that just waited twenty years to be written.


End file.
